When Dreams Become A Reality
by Concerte Angel
Summary: What if you lost everything and at the same time you gave it all up? I wish to leave my story in these entries so that one day you will know the truth. Listen to my story this...maybe my last chance.


Disclaimer: I don NOT own anything that connects with beblade, EXCEPT the characters that I develop in this story. Please do NOT Steal any of my characters ask for my permission. Thank-you.

Authors Note: This is my first story line that I will be posting on the site so I can't guarantee that it will be as good as most of the other stories out there but, I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Summery: What if you lost everything and at the same time you gave it all up? I wish to leave my story in these entries so that one day you will know the truth. Listen to my story this...maybe my last chance.

WARNING: The Bladebreakers may not be in the story for a couple of entries so please be patient I know what I'm doing.

**When Dreams Become a Reality**

Shadows played against the mahogany wall of a small room as the cries of a new born infant was the only sound in the room. The mother had long since stopped any form of noise. She merely laid on there bed her eyes glazed over as a callused hand closed her eyes and pulled a white linen sheet over her body for now, then looked from the women the infant on the cold table. The child resembled the mother yet she had his eyes.

"Are you sure that this is the child?" The man stood over the infant his shining silver tied in a low pony tail that reached his lower back and his sapphire eyes fixated on his daughter, facing the wise women of their village.

"There is no question... this is the child that the prophecy has foretold of," the wise women did not raise her eyes to the father but, stared at the infant as he did. Her beady brown eyes held sympathy for the father and the child. Her long grey silky hair tied in a perfect french braid, not one hair was out of place.

"What's her name Cloud? You are the one that will name her since Rionna is no longer with us." The wise women's tone was soft for the man who stood by her side as they watched the now sleeping child. Cloud picked up his daughter and starred at her as she slept in a bundle of cloth, "Lenne, her name is Lenne." As he sad he name he realized that Rionna would never see the child's fist word or anything else that Lenne would do. His wife was dead and she would never come back to the living world.

**5 YEARS LATER **

A little girl with black hair and silver at the ends ran though the forests with a bright naive smile on her face. Her sapphire eyes had small but, noticeable flecks of gold.

_I'm almost there! If I get there first then I can go in the ceremony and leave our island! I can't let them beat me! I won't! I refuse to lose!_

_-------_**ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE FOREST**_-------_

"Look I can see the first one!" your father looked up at this information. He knew that his Daughter had foolishly entered the competition just to get the chance to leave the island or, at least this is what he wanted to believe. He had soon found out that what she really wanted was to find her long lost brother, he was twice her age and had yet to return to the island after 5 years of being told that he was dead, she was probably the only one that still believed that he was still alive and breathing somewhere in the outside world.

"Look Cloud Lenne is going to be the first one to come out of the forest! She'll be the first girl to leave the island in a long time." The villager had to catch himself quick, he had almost uttered Rionna' name in Cloud's prescience. "Do you think that I made a mistake Giles? Letting her into the ceremony I mean?" Cloud never took his eyes off his daughter as she ran closer towards him. "I can never judge you Cloud you are more wise in your years then I shall be in my entire life."

**-------LENNE P.O.V.---------**

AsI broke the finish lineI wAS all smiles and sprinted with the rest of the energy thatmy tiny body held and clutched tightly to ymy fathers jean clad waist. "Daddy I did it! You said I could do anything if I put my heart into it and you were right! I won! I get to be in the ceremony! Now I can find Ken and bring him home!"I unburiedmy face from his waist and loosenedmy grip to look up at him. He smiled down atme and kneeled down then pulledme into a tight hug.I could feel small tears fall from his cheeks and land in a trail downmy hair or soak intomy shirt and hesitantlyI circledmy arms around him.

Soon all the children had made it out of the forest but, only four others and Iwould get to go the outside world and bring back stories and pride. For me,I would bring back Ken and reunitemy family.

"Children fallow me please." The wise women walk or hobbled off towards her home that was in the middle of the island.

Wesoon arrived at a small dojo, although wasn't tall or littered with riches it seemed to command respect from those who looked upon it. "Lenne! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" It was then thatI realized how far behindI was and ran quickly inside. Once inside the doors swung shut with and eerie creaking andI quickly scampered and soon caught up with the group that was following a couple of feet behind the wise women.We turned this way and that down the winding shafts and into the basement and soon came upon a room that was dimly lit by the candles that adorned the room with their glowing light.

All the children took a placeon the feather padded mats that had been placed on the wooden floor." As you all know…"The wise women sat down on her cushion and we waited for her to continue. " Our island is covered by a barrier that ancient sorcerers put here a millennia ago, when modern day boats pass through the barrier it transports them to the other end of the island and they never see us, hear us or know of our presence. As you may also know the island is composed of seven different terrains, fire, water, thunder, mountains, plains, forests, an finally the untold ruins." She paused and everyone listened intently and held their breath as though their very breathing would keep them from hearing her soft voice in the still room. "Each terrain has what the outside world calls a bit beast, but here they are called ancient Eidolons and they are living breathing beings. The fiery volcano is the domain of the great dog eidolon Infrit, our watery lake ruled by the sea serpent Leviathan, the grassy hills home to the holy Maiden. The thundering plains inhabited by Quezacotl, the rocky mountains ruled by the fearsome wolf Fenrir, and the forest is left to Carbuncle." She was silent as though she couldn't bring herself to talk about the last eidolon. So I timidly raised my hand and so I asked, "Miss what of the untold ruins? What eidolon lies there?" She looked up to me with her sad hazel eyes and for a mere moment I though I saw a fear flash into her eyes, but as soon as it had appeared it vanished without a trace. "Not one, but two eidolons reside in the ruins. Tell me Lenne do you ever wonder why the once stone buildings are know reduced to ruble?" Her voice suddenly turned hollow as she spoke like it was missing some raw emotion that I could not place. I listened intently as she told the tear stained story that took place so many generation ago.


End file.
